Hairspray, Links point of view
by tigerandsassy
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Based on the Musical. FINISHED! I realize there aren't very many reviews but I pretty much wrote this entire thing in three days and didn't really give anyone a change to read and review before posting a few chapters.
1. Meet Link Larkin

Hairspary. From Link Larkins P.O.V.!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I'm thinking I might do a couple of these. One from Links POV one from Corney Collins POV and so on and so forth...and such as that....*looks around*...tell me what ya think!  
  
Forgive me if everything is not quite in the order it should be. It's been....*thinks*....10 months since I've seen the play...and I've only seen it once.  
  
Link Larkin, the hottest guy on the Corny Collins Show, was getting ready for the show. His girlfriend Amber Von Tussle was near by talking with her mom about some of the moves they had just learned. Link had met Amber at school, she was the most popular girl there and had taken a liking to Link. They started dating after he made it on the show. Link loved working on the Corny Collins Show he had been on the show for three years now. Since his freshmen year of highschool. He had been lacking in the grade area for awhile but it didn't matter, just like Corny said in his introduction everyday. They were the coolest kids in school. Why did they need to have good grades? Plus he was making spending money for himself. He finished buttoning his shinny silk shirt, before heading off to the stage.  
  
"Ok, people. As you know we lost one of our preformers recently. We will be having auditions this tuesday, if you know anyone who would be good for the show, bring them in and we'll see what we can do. We will also be announcing it on the air today." Said one of the producers of the show."  
  
"Great, I have to put up with another low life. I've already trained all of these guys to be cool." Complained Amber."  
  
"I don't know, it could be exciting. Maybe they'll get someone from one of the other shows." Suggested Link. He didn't like the way Amber talked about other people, but she was the one that made him a star. And they did look good together.  
  
"Exciting? Yea, right. Besides, all the other shows are crap!"  
  
"Well, maybe you could suggest one of your friends." sneered Fender. One of the other dancers on the show. "Oh, wait, you don't have any other friends."  
  
"I do SO have other friends." Yelled Amber  
  
"Oh, really? Then why are you always here?"  
  
"Because I like to pratice, unlike some people."  
  
"Ok, whoa, guys. Calm down. Fender, Corney is looking for you. Amber, do you really have to get into these arguments with everyone, everyday?"  
  
"He started it." she sulked.  
  
"I don't care if he started it Amber, I..."  
  
"Ok, people were on in 5, 4..."  
  
"Just stop it ok?"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do Link. I'm richer than you."  
  
"And ACTION."  
  
"Hey there teenage Baltamore! Don't change that channel cause it's time for the Corney Collins show. Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!!!" Corney Collins introduced the show in his very over the top announcer voice and sang his number.  
  
"Richer than me? What does that have to do with anything? I thought I was your boyfriend. That shoud count for something!"  
  
"Being my boyfriend is a privlage. Afterall I'm the one who got you here. Remember?"  
  
"Yea, I do, and I told you I was greatful for that, but being your boyfriend was my choice as well as yours Amber."  
  
"...There the Nicest Kids....kids in Town!" Corney finished his famous introduction song.  
  
"Shut up, were on."  
  
The two did their number and the show went well as usual. Link was still up set with what Amber had said before the show. Where did she get off telling him that he owed her his life, just cause she introduced him to the show? He avoided her after the show and walked home in silence. Thought filling his head. It scared him to know that everything he had worked for on the show could disappear real quick if he upset Amber to much. Or could she? He was the star on the show, one of them. He and Amber were the 'couple' on the show, they were center stage. What would happen if he broke up with her? Link sighed. It had been a long day and he still had homework to do. Not that it mattered. Link began to sing Corneys song quietly to himself as he got out his homework and prepared for a long night of frustration as he battled with the questions on his papers.  
  
"...Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing...?" 


	2. Auditions

Chapter 2- The auditions.  
  
Velma VonTussel was yelling at another auditioner.  
  
"Get out of here. Why do so many people in this town think they can dance and sing? 58 auditions and they all stink!"  
  
Link laughed to himself and walked backstage.  
  
"I give up! I need a drink." She was still yelling.  
  
Link was getting ready to go home. He figured they would have more audtions later in the week but for now he guessed they were done. As we was walking out the door he heard someone pleading with Velma. He decided to go have a look. Maybe she had some talent. It would be nice to see someone with talent today!  
  
"Well, I brought my own 45's so if you'll put them on I'll show you my stuff."  
  
"Haven't you shown us enough?" Laughed Lou Anne one of the girls on the show.  
  
Link rounded the corner and came to where everyone was standing. He saw an overweight girl standing amongts the others asking if she could audition. The girls were teasing her.  
  
"Proceed...." Said Velma.  
  
"Are you scared we're on live?" teased Tammy yet another of the dancers on the show.  
  
"No, I'm sure I can cope." Said the girl wanting to try out.  
  
"Well this show isn't broadcast in Cineamscope." They all laughed.  
  
Link became annoyed with it all, they shouldn't be teasing her like this. So what if she was a little overweight. She seemed like she was a really good dancer. She definatly knew her moves.  
  
"Do you dance like you dress?" scoffed Amber.  
  
"Amber there's no need to be cruel." stated Link. He was tired of Amber and her entorage of Amber wannabes making fun of everyone who didn't fit into to their world.  
  
"Would you swim in an intergrated pool?" Asked Velma.  
  
This question shocked everyone including Link. Everyone gasped when she said it.  
  
"I sure would, I'm all for intergration it's the new frontier."  
  
Link shook his head. That was going to be her downfall. He could see that she knew her stuff when it came to dancing, but Velma was entirely against intergration. She didn't even like the fact that they had a 'Negro day' once a month. Oh how he hated that term.  
  
Velma sent her off with her basic 'don't count on a call back' speech, he had been hearing all day.  
  
Link gathered his stuff up again and started home.  
  
"Link!" He heard as he was about to exit the studio. It was Amber. Link sighed and turned around. Amber came up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"All that stuff that we said yesterday is behind us right?"  
  
"No, not really Amber. I think it's wrong of you to make fun of people, and you did it again tonight, with that girl."  
  
"Tracy? Please, it's not like she's going to be on the show. She's to fat."  
  
"See, that's what I'm talking about. She was the best preformer out of everyone I saw today. Yet she can't be on the show because of her weight?"  
  
"Well, yea. Besides, we will have more audtions. I'm sure somone skinny, will show up that's just as good."  
  
So she admitted that Tracy was good. Interesting.  
  
"Look I have to go. My mom says if I get another F I'm going to be in big trouble, whatever that means."  
  
"Fine. We'll talk later."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As Link was walking home he realized that he had forgotten the new list of songs they were to learn. He ran back inside, past Tracy who was making her way outside. He almost ran into her, but ended up only brushing her arm.  
  
"Sorry." He yelled back. He heard a faint "that's ok" as he ran off. 


	3. Who Won?

Chapter 3: Who Won?  
  
When Link arrived at the studio the next day there was a buzz in the air. Everyone wanted to know who had been chosen to be the new preformer.  
  
"What's going on Lou Anne? I thought they were going to have another auditon cause they didn't like anyone."  
  
"I guess not. They said they decided on someone they saw yesterday. Maybe they came after everyone left, all I know is that Amber is not happy with who they chose."  
  
"Well, lets go find out shall we?"  
  
The two went backstage to find everyone gathered in front of an annoyed Velma Von Tussel.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Who's the new person going to be?"  
  
Everyone was trying to ask questions at the same time.  
  
"Quiet everyone, quiet. I have made my decision based on what I have been told by the people that give us our ratings. They say that our ratings will go up if we put Tracy Turnblad on the show."  
  
"What?!?! But she's overweight!"  
  
"I know, I know. She will be joining us on the show today. She should be here any minute now."  
  
Link was happy about the decision, and apparently the only one that was. He decided not to telly anyone about what he though. Especially not Amber.  
  
"Link! Link!" It was Corney. He was trying to get Links attention without anyone else knowing it.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I was thinking it would be great if when you are introducing Tracy today with that song "It Takes Two." if at the end you kissed her. It would make rating fly, and Velma would be pleased."  
  
"Kiss her?"  
  
"Yea, trust me on this man. Velma will love you for it."  
  
Link thouht about it for awhile. It seemed a little weird since he was with Amber and everyone knew it, but if it would make Velma as happy as Corney claimed it could have a positive effect when he broke up with Amber. He decided he would do it. Corney went though his introduction song. He would be next, him and Tracy that was.  
  
When he got on stage with Tracy they dimmed the lights and had the two in spot light. He knew he couldn't look nervous on stage so he just went with it and didn't think about the kiss he had to give at the end of the song.  
  
"They say it's a man's world, well that cannont be denied, but what good's a mans world without a woman by his side...."  
  
Everything was going great. Tracy was doing everything perfectly, Link got lost in the music and the kiss at then end of the song came naturally. Link was pleased with himself. He had never started a number being nervous and ending it not nervous. His joy was short lived however as Amber was obviously NOT pleased with the show.  
  
"Why did you kiss her?" she yelled at him after the show.  
  
"Amber, it was just for the show."  
  
"I dont care, your my boyfriend!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Amber..." she started, but she stomped off.  
  
"I guess that's one way to break up with her." he said as he got ready to go home. 


	4. School

Chapter 4: School  
  
The next day at school Link was heading to the gym. They were playing dodge ball that day. He was just hoping he could dodge Amber that day. He knew she was still made at him.  
  
When he entered the gym he noticed that Tracy was there. He hadn't noticed her before, he wondered if she was in any of his other classes.  
  
"Ok people, todays game is dodge ball." The gym teacher said. She went over the rules of play, which was really unnecessary as most of them had probably been playing dodge ball since first grade.  
  
Link thought about going to talk to Amber but before he could the gym teacher started the game. It didn't take long before Amber took out her frustrations...on Tracy. She had hit her in the head with the ball and Tracy was out cold on the floor. Everyone gathered around. The gym teacher seemed to have disappeard and Amber and her friends ran off too, not wanting to get in trouble. Tracy's two friends and Link were the only ones left.  
  
"I'll go get the nurse." Said her red headed friend.  
  
Her other friend was Black, he went by the name of Seaweed. The Red Head told him to go get the gym teacher.  
  
Link was the only one left. He stared down at the girl laying on the ground. He noticed that she was very pretty for being overweight. Her face looked so smooth, and her cheeks were a rosy pink.  
  
"Your beautiful when your uncousious..." he stated as he looked at her.  
  
He jumped up when he heard her friends coming back with the nurse and the gym teacher. He stood their nervously as they checked to see if she was alright. He hoped no one had heard what he said, or could tell how he was feeling. He especially hoped that no one knew how he was feeling, becase he didn't quite know himself. Did he really like Tracy? The nurse deemed Tracy alright, and when she woke up they helped her up. The nurse and gym teacher walked away the the three friends and Link started walking home. Before they parted ways Seaweed told the three about a party his family was having.  
  
"Hey Trace, my mom's pitchin' a platter party down at our record shop off of fifth avenue. You, uh, wanna come check it out?  
  
"May I also come Chek it out?" asked Tracy's red headed friend Penny.  
  
"Oh you surely may." said Seaweed eyeing her.  
  
"I've never been to north avenue" stated Tracy.  
  
"You think it will be safe...for ya know...us?" asked Link, not really sure if he was invited or not.  
  
"Yea, it's cool craker boy!"  
  
"Imagine! Being invited places by colored people!" said Penny excitedly.  
  
"It feels so hip! Joined Tracy.  
  
"Well I'm glad you think so friends, cause uh not everyone does."  
  
Tracy, Penny and Link agreed they would come to the party. Link decided that someone would have said something if he wasn't. 


	5. Realization

Chapter 5  
  
When the arrived at the party they were greeted by a young girl  
  
"Hey! Your Tracy Turnblad. Your my favorite dancer on the Corney Collins show!"  
  
"This is my sister. lil' Inez" said Seaweed walking up to them.  
  
"I saw you at the auditions!" said Tracy.  
  
" Well, you're the only one who did, 'cause they kicked me out on my young, gifted and black behind."  
  
"You tell 'em girl!" laughed Seaweed.  
  
At the party Link actually felt like people valued what he said. Unlike Amber and Velma, where it seemed that everything he said was dismissed. He learned a lot about Seaweeds family and about the other Black people in that neighborhood. They were really friendly. Link began wondering why people didn't want to accept them. The group began talking about what they should do to change that. They also talked about how bigger people should be accepted. Tracys mom was there and Motormouth, Seaweeds mom, and Tracy were trying to convince her to join in the fight.  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea Tracy." Said Link nervously.  
  
"Link, come on, we could make a really big stand. You've seen what's gone on here, I saw you agreeing with what everyone said."  
  
"I know, I'm just not sure I can do that Tracy."  
  
"Please Link?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tracy."  
  
Link walked away. He didn't want to be kicked off of the show. He didn't really want Tracy to be kicked off the show either, but he knew that she would if she went through with this. There was no turning her away from it though. It was something that she believed in. It would be interesting to watch though. He wondered when it would take place. He made his way to the studio. He hoped it wouldn't be awkward between them now.  
  
Link arrived at the studio to find that everyone was getting ready for a contest that was to take place at the studio. Link had forgotten all about it, in recent events. There were people hurridly getting the stage ready, and costume designers sizing the dancers for new outfits. Not long after he arrived he heard a comotion outside the backstage door.  
  
"Lets bust their chops." Link heard the unforgettable sound of Tracy's mom's voice. Link immediatly realized what was happening. They had decided to come and protest right away.  
  
"Quick call the cops!" Yelled Velma  
  
"2...4...6...8...T.V.'s got to intagrate." They had made posters and several friends of Seaweeds had gathered outside.  
  
Several of the dancers started yelling at them "Stay away! This isn't Negro Day!"  
  
It didn't take long before the cops arrived and began to load everyone they could get their hands on. Link tried to make his way to Tracy. It was amazing what was happening, he saw Tracy and began to walk quickly towards her. A couple of cops grabbed for her arm to pull her away, but the cops were stronger than he was and he tripped.  
  
"Tracy, this was beautiful!" He shouted after her.  
  
After the dust had settled. He got up and looked around. The stage was a complete disaster, the show had been cancled for the day, and he found that Amber and Velma had been taken to jail along with everyone else. Link laughed when he found that bit of information out.  
  
"It's not funny, Link." Stated Lou Anne. "They didn't do anything wrong. We have to get them out of there."  
  
Link just began laughing harder. He couldn't imagine Amber or her mom in jail. The thought was just to funny for him.  
  
"LINK!!! I'm serious! Think about it. Thoes people shouldn't have been here, what were they thinking? They were all either fat like Tracy or Black."  
  
At the mention of Tracy Link stopped laughing. He had to help her, he had to get her out of jail, so she could make it to the contest and prove to everyone that she is right.  
  
"I have to go." said Link suddenly very serious.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way!" Said Lou Anne. Link decided to let her think that, for now. 


	6. Jail

Chapter 6: Jail. A/N: Looks like I'm going to finish this story before I get any reviews. That's ok though, cause I've only been working on this story for two days now. I also relize I haven't put ONE disclaimer on these either. I may have to re upload a couple in the beginning. But for now. this is my disclaimer Disclaimer: I dont own the Broadway play or its characters. If I did I wouldn't be working nights and I would have more of a life....and I would be famous.  
  
Link ran to the prison as quickly as he could. When he arrived he found that everyone had been released, except Tracy, courtesy of Tracy's dad. He found Tracy leaning against the bars of a very small cell. Link thought she looked exceptionally beatuiful standing there.  
  
"Tracy, you look beautiful behind bars!"  
  
Tracy stood up straight and looked happier at the sight of Link.  
  
"It must be the low-watt instatutional lighting." She stated  
  
Link ran up to the bars of the cell and the two tried to kiss between them. Frustrated at not being able to  
  
"Tracy, I understand now, and I'm in love with you."  
  
"I'm in love with you too, Link" said Tracy excitedly.  
  
"Trace! I wanna kiss ya!"  
  
"Then I can't wait for parole! If only we had a can of hairspray and a lighter."  
  
Link looked up looking a little guilty.  
  
"I have a can of hairspray and a lighter." Link said slowly.  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled. Link began woking on the cell bars, and Tracy kept a lookout. It didn't take long before the bars came loose and Tracy walked out.  
  
"We have to get you ready for the contest!"  
  
"Do you really think they'll let me perform still?" She asked.  
  
"No, but they'll have to. They won't have a choice if you show up unannounced. They still think your in jail so they don't have to formally un invite you! You can just show up! I have an idea."  
  
"Great, what is it?"  
  
"Well we will need Seaweed and Penny and your mom and dad! Come on!"  
  
The two raced to Tracy's house taking back allyways so they wouldn't be seen by anyone who might snitch to someone on the show. 


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The Plan.  
  
Tracy and Link arrived at her parents house about a half an hour later.  
  
"Tracy! How did you get out of jail?" Asked her mom as they walked in the back door. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, mom I'm fine. Link got me out!"  
  
"Oh, baby! I'm so glad your ok!" expressed her mom, in an over-exagurated voice.  
  
Link saw that Tracy was embarrassed by her moms little out burst and began nervously looking around the house.  
  
"Mom, Link has an idea for how I can still be in the contest!"  
  
"Oh that's great dear, what do we need to do?"  
  
Tracy and her mom looked at Link expently waiting for him to tell them his plan.  
  
"Well, no one at the studio knows that I'm on your side. So, I can get everything ready for your number. I could suggest to Corney that he put up a huge hairspray bottle that you could hide in Tracy. Then when your number comes up you can just burst out and begin singing. All of your friends can hide back stage somewhere, I'll find a place and they can be in your number to! It would be perfect!"  
  
"It sounds like a great plan Link, but don't you think they would be suspicious of all my friends back stage?"  
  
"True." Said Link in a disappointed tone. He had been so sure that she would go for the idea.  
  
"It's alright Link, we'll think of something."  
  
Link smiled. He had just gotten an idea.  
  
"What if we don't put anyone in the can? Velma would go insane trying to figure out if something was going on, and if she checked it would be empty! You guys can be waiting outside and I can come and let you in? I'm not in the contest. I forgot about it and didn't enter."  
  
"You can sing with us Link! We can sing, "You Can't Stop the Beat!""  
  
"That would be excellent!" Link voiced excitedly, giving Tracy a kiss.  
  
The contest was tomorrow, so they had to make sure no one found out about Tracy being sprung from jail until then. Link would have to act like normal and find a way to convince Corney to get a hugh can of hairspray, that shouldn't be to difficult. Link left Tracy's house and went straight to the studio. There he found Velma yelling at the construction crew that was fixing the stage that had been destroyed. Link saw Corney backstage going over his lines.  
  
"Corney!"  
  
"Hey man! Did you see the look on Velma's face when they put her in the paddy wagon? Classic, I tell ya!"  
  
"I didn't see that, actually." He said distractedly. "Hey, listen, I noticed they don't have anything having to do with hairspray on the stage."  
  
"Yea, I know it man, Velma says it looks cleaner."  
  
"So why don't you sneak a huge hairspray bottle in tonight after everyone leave? It would drive her insane!"  
  
"Link, man that is a great idea, and I always though you were one of them!"  
  
"Well, maybe I used to be, but the I saw the light."  
  
The two laughed and went over how they would go about sneaking the large can into the building.  
  
Later that night, Link met Corney at the back stage enterance, he was dressed all in black and had a black ski mask in his hands.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Link as he came up behind Corney.  
  
"I thought I might need it, just in case someone came by." He whispered.  
  
"Corney, you have a key, you work here. I highly doubt that anyone would find is suspicious that you were here."  
  
"Oh, right." He said in a more normal voice.  
  
The two spent about three hour assembling the can on the stage.  
  
"This is a great trick we are playing on Velma." sneered Corney as they were finishing up. He has no idea, thought Link.  
  
After they finished Corney locked up the building and the two went home. 


	8. The Diversion

Chapter 8: The Diversion.  
  
Link woke up the next moring excited about what was going to take place that day. He quickly got up, showered, ate breakfast and made his way over to the studio. He wanted to see the look on Velma's face when she saw the giant can of hairspray they had placed in the middle of the stage. He also wanted to see the look of pleasure on Corney's face as he saw Velma's reaction.  
  
When he got to the studio, he saw that the studio had already been opened. He had missed the intial suprised look. Oh well. He was sure that Corney would tell him all about it. Once inside he heard the usual screaming Velma and the usual hustle and bustle of they performers getting ready to go on. There was an excitment in the air today though. It was the day of the big contest.  
  
"Link! Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" Asked Link wondering if they had found out about Tracy.  
  
"Tracy won't be in the show, she wasn't able to get bail cause she started the whole thing." she laughed evily.  
  
"That's to bad." stated Link trying to sound sarcastic.  
  
"Yea, but not really, cause that means I'm sure to win!" She said as she walked away, head held high.  
  
'That's what you think' thought Link.  
  
"Link, MAN!! you should have seen her face when she saw the can. It was classic!" Exclaimed Corney as he walked up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed it man."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a picture! Well, I should say the camera man got a picture."  
  
"There are camera men here already?" asked Link a little worredly, he didn't want them snooping around back if they were here. He knew they would snitch if they found Tracy and her friends.  
  
"No, just one. He left already though, but he did catch her suprise! I hope it gets in the paper!"  
  
"Yea, that would be funny."Said Link somewhat flatly. "I have to go check on something, I catch up with you later man."  
  
"Yea, alright, see ya."  
  
Link found the nearest phone that seemed private. He called Tracy and made sure that everything was going ok.  
  
"..We should be there in a couple of hours."  
  
"Great. Everything is going to plan here so far as well."  
  
"Thanks again Link for everything." Tracy said shyly.  
  
"Don't mention it. I would do anything for you Tracy!"  
  
"Oh, Link" She sighed.  
  
"Tracy..."  
  
"What about Tracy?" Asked Brenda as she came around the corner arms folded.  
  
"..Ok, great. Just making sure. There was a rumor going around that she had broken out." Link said into the phone. Tracy had gotten the message and quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Brenda asked looking concerned.  
  
"Someone was saying that Tracy got out of jail. I just called the prison and they said that she was still there safe and sound!" Link smiled.  
  
"Good, we don't want her and her fat friends messing everything up for Amber." She stated stoutly and walked off.  
  
Link let out a deep breath. "That was a close one." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by slowly as everyone finished preparing for the show that was to start in an hour. Link tried to stay busy making sure that no one was snooping for clues that Tracy was out of jail, but it began to get boring after awhile. He sat near the back stage door waiting for any sounds that might tell him that they had arrived. He heard Velma yelling at one of the stage crew.  
  
"Get this thing off of the stage, I dont want it here."  
  
Link ran to where the giant can was. "Velma, we need that can there. It's very important." Finally he was able to use that as a diversion.  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciouly. "What's in there"  
  
"Nothing," he said as innocently as possible. Knowing it would drive her mad.  
  
Finally the show was starting..... 


	9. The End?

Chapter 9: The End?  
  
"And now, live, from the certified up-to-code Baltimore Eventorium for the first time ever on nationwide television it's The Corny Collins Spectacular..." Announced Corney.  
  
"He's Corny!!" Shouted out the girls.  
  
"...brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!"  
  
Link loved the way he said that line. It was said in such and over the top announcer voice that you couldn't resist echoing after him. The girls and Corney did the introductory song and the contest began. Several of the performers went and they calculated the votes. Amber was last...or so she thought. As soon as Amber was on stage, Link made his way to the back stage door. He would let them in just as Amber was ending her song.  
  
"Tracy Turnblad, this is for you!" Amber shouted out before she started her song entiteld "Cooties."  
  
"That's Amber for ya." Link said rolling his eyes.  
  
Amber wraped up her song and as they were tallying the votes, which up until now where higher than everyone elses, Link opened that door to the back stage and let in Tracy and all of her friends.  
  
"Oh, Link. This is so exciting!" Bubbled Tracy.  
  
"I know! I made and entrance in the back of the can if you want to enter that way. Or whoever wants to enter that way."  
  
"Tracy, smiled. I think I'll run out their and supise everyone. My mom will be hiding in the can!" laughed Tracy and she ran off towards the stage. Link ran after her. He wasn't going to miss Velma and Ambers reaction this time.  
  
"What are you doing here?" gasped Amber.  
  
"I'm here to perform. I was entered in the contest."  
  
"But your supposed to be in jail! MOM!!!" Yelled Amber running off the stage.  
  
"Your to late, Tracy, we just finished the show." Said Velma matter of factly.  
  
"You have to let her perform. You never told her she was out of the contest." Breathed Link running onto the stage.  
  
"I thought you might have something to do with this. That can was your idea wasn't it! But if your not in there, who is?" asked Velma, at which point she stomped on stage and opened the two halfs of the can. They found Tracy's mom inside, who promptly began chewing Velma out for treating Tracy the way she had.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yelled Velma.  
  
"Let Tracy perform." Comanded Link  
  
Right about then one of the producers ran out on stage.  
  
"Let her perform, Velma. The ratings are going up as we speak!"  
  
"Fine." She stated and went to sit down.  
  
"Mom!" Complained Amber.  
  
"Amber, hush."  
  
Amber walked over to a chair that was next to her mother and sulked. They took a break to allow Tracy to get everything ready. When they came back from the break the music for Tracy's number started.  
  
TRACY  
  
You cant stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl But ya know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feetBut i just cannot stand still  
  
'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way  
  
TRACY & LINK  
  
'Cause you can't stop the beat  
  
Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook itShe could shake up a man And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today  
  
'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask why  
  
And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat!  
  
(Penny appears onstage transformed into a hot teenage tigress.)  
  
TRACY  
  
What do ya' have to say, Penny?  
  
PENNY  
  
I am now a checkerboard chick!  
  
You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea You can try and stop the hands of timeBut ya know it just can't be And if they try to stop us, seaweed, I'll call the n - double-a - ñ - p! 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round.  
  
SEAWEED  
  
'Round and 'round  
  
PENNY  
  
And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound  
  
SEAWEED  
  
Speed of sound  
  
PENNY  
  
I was lost till i heard the drums Then i found my way  
  
PENNY & SEAWEED  
  
'Cause you can't stop the beat  
  
PENNY & SEAWEED, TRACY & LINK  
  
Ever since we first saw the lightA man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But they cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Cause you cant stop the beat!  
  
EDNA  
  
Tracy, I have a little something I'd like to add, if you don't mind.  
  
You cant stop my happiness 'Cause i like the way i am And you just can't stop my knife and fork When i see a christmas ham So if you don't like the way i look Well, i |ust don't give a damn!  
  
EDNA & ENSEMBLE  
  
'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way  
  
EDNA & WILBUR & COMPANY  
  
'Cause you cant stop the beat  
  
Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man  
  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that i can today  
  
'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But i never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
  
That you cant stop the beat!  
  
EDNA  
  
Wilbur, be a dear and get me my oxygen... NOW!  
  
MOTORMOUTH (to Velma)  
  
Step aside, Miss Buttercup... it's time to wrap this mutha' up! Oh, oh, oh, You can't stop today  
  
ENSEMBLE  
  
...No!  
  
MOTORMOUTH  
  
As it comes speeding down the track  
  
ENSEMBLE  
  
child, yes  
  
MOTORMOUTH  
  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
  
ENSEMBLE  
  
Be gone!  
  
MOTORMOUTH  
  
And it's never coming back  
  
ENSEMBLE  
  
Look ahead  
  
MOTORMOUTH & ENSEMBLE  
  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
  
MOTORMOUTH  
  
And it don't know white from black  
  
ENSEMBLE  
  
Yeah!  
  
MOTORMOUTH & ENSEMBLE  
  
'Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then i found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beat  
  
ALL  
  
Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a saturday night And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop ths paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat!  
  
Aah, aah, aah  
  
Aah, aah, aah  
  
Aah, aah, aah  
  
Come on, you von tussles Go on, shake your fanny muscles  
  
VELMA & AMBER  
  
We can't!  
  
ALL  
  
Yes, you can!  
  
VELMA & AMBER  
  
No, we can't!  
  
ALL  
  
Yes, you can!  
  
VEIMA & AMBER  
  
Yes, we can...!!!  
  
ALL  
  
You can't stop the beat  
  
VELMA & AMBER  
  
Ever since we first saw the sun t seems von tussle girls are always Tryin' to please someone  
  
But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun Today!  
  
ALL  
  
'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay  
  
'Cause you can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!!!  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I know for a FACT that not everything in here is accurate. When I go back to NY in April I'm going to try and see it again. Maybe then I'll remember a little better! 


End file.
